The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to electronic devices that have touch screens. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to unlocking electronic devices through inputs to their touch screens.
Electronic devices, such as gaming devices, tablet computers, smart phones, etc. often come equipped with touch screens. A touch screen is an input/output device that allows a user to see displayed information (output), as well as to input information by tactile inputs, from fingers, styli, etc. (input). The touch screen is often able to detect where the tactile input is placed due to a coordinate mapping system, which tells the electronic device where the user is touching the touch screen. Thus, the combined input/output nature of touch screens allows a user to use the touch screen as a keyboard, a keypad, etc.